STAIN
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Kita ini alat, semua orang alat. Lee Hyukjae memberitahuku semuanya setelah 'orang istimewa itu' menjadi pasienku./"Benar kata mereka kau ini bodoh! Dan hanya mengharapkan uang dari orang orang pemerintahan!"/"Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu Hae," katanya lirih./ a HaeHyuk fanfic/One Shot/BL/BLDR/RnR.


**Tittle: STAIN.**

**Lenght: One Shot**

**Cast: Lee Hyukjae**

** Lee Donghae**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Lee Sungmin**

**Rated: T**

**Declaimer: Semua karakter dalam ff ini milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama.**

**Warning: Typos/Miss Typos, diksi membosankan, membingungkan dan membuat pembaca agak kesulitan mengerti cerita. DLDR. BL**

* * *

Di setiap jalan dalam hidup ini, hanya ada dua jalan, lurus dan berbelok,

tinggal mana yang akan kau pilih.. dan kita memilih hal yang semua orang  
membencinya,"  
"Tapi aku melakukan ini untukmu,"  
"Ya.. aku tahu,"

::  
**STAIN.**

::  
Selalu seperti itu. Dia akan selalu di sana saat aku ada di tempat yang  
sama dengannya. Dia akan menatap langit, semua orang bilang dia adalah  
orang yang paling tak suka diganggu, jadi aku tak pernah bertanya padanya.  
Dia yang seperti itu, adalah dia yang membuatku penasaran. Dia yang seperti  
itu... adalah dia yang membuatku terpesona.

Dia ke sini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu seorang laki-laki tampan  
mengantarnya ke sini dan kemudian dia menghilang. Baru beberapa minggu yang  
lalu aku tahu bahwa lelaki tampan itu ternyata bekerja ke luar negeri untuk  
membiayai dirinya. Dan beginilah dia, dia sendirian. Terkadang dia bertanya  
kemana perginya lelaki tampan, tapi kadang dia tak bicara apapun. Seharian  
ini terhitung sejak pukul 7.00 sampai pukul 13.00 dia menatap langit hingga  
keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Tapi dia seakan tak ambil pusing dengan itu.  
Tapi itulah dia. Lelaki pemuja langit.

Namanya adalah Lee Hyukjae, mata sipit dengan bola mata bulat besar, bibir  
merah tebal dan rambut hitam legam. Dialah si Pemuja langit. Hari-harinya  
dia habiskan dengan mengobrol dengan langit. Dan saat dia melakukan itu,  
dia bahkan lupa makan dan minum.

"Dia melakukannya lagi?" tanya orang disebelahku ikut memperhatikan  
dirinya.  
"Iya, bahkan dia belum makan seharian," jawabku lemas.

Bagaimanapun aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab padanya disini. Tapi  
sampai saat ini aku tak melakukan apa- apa. Aku hanya melakukan tugas-tugas  
umum seperti yang lain, tapi terkadang aku ingin lebih khusus, dekat  
dengannya, berbincang dengannya dan memahami apa yang sebenarnya dia  
lakukan.

Namaku Lee Donghae dan aku bekerja di Rumah Sakit besar Seoul. Ini bukanlah  
rumah sakit biasa. Disini kau akan menemui mereka yang begitu berbeda  
dengan kita, yang begitu luar biasa. Dan dari keluar biasaan mereka, mereka  
perlu diluruskan, perlu diarahkan ke jalan yang lurus.

Aku ingat bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun 2123, kami tidak lagi melulu  
menggunakan tenaga manusia untuk menangani orang orang luar biasa itu. Ada  
robot canggih yang tak kan mati kena hantam sekarang, mereka pintar dan  
cukup sekali perbaikan untuk tangan yang putus atau kepala yang copot. Tapi  
aku tak ingin begitu. Aku ingin menangani mereka dengan hati, menanganiNya  
dengan hati.

Aku bukannya ingin mendapatkan gaji besar. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Tahun  
sekarang orang yang masih mau repot dengan urusan manusia seperti dulu akan  
mendapat gaji yang luar biasa. Tenaga kami dihargai, karena kami bisa  
menciptakan, bukan diciptakan, kami biasa bekerja dari pembelajaran, bukan  
pekerjaan tanpa cacat yang harus diinstal setiap minggu untuk menambah  
pengetahuan.

Dan aku disini sekarang. Mengurusi mereka yang istimewa yang butuh  
penanganan dan juga Hati.

::  
Ini sudah pukul dua sore dan sekarang waktunya Hyukjae minum obat jadi aku  
menuju ke kamarnya segera. Ku buka kamar minimalis itu, sebuah kasur queen  
size, rak buku penuh, meja kecil dengan dua buah kursi dan kaca tanggung di  
sebelah pintu utama. Hyukjae yang menatanya sendiri. Itulah kenapa kami di  
sini, membantu mereka menjadi diri mereka sendiri sebelum mereka menjadi  
istimewa. Dan dia adalah orang yang tidak sejak awal istimewa, dia yang  
dulu biasa saja menjadi istimewa karena hal buruk yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Dokter Lee," panggilnya.

Aku agak tercenung mendengar suara datarnya, ini pertama kalinya dia  
memanggilku, bukan berarti aku tak mencoba bertanya padanya. Puluhan kali.  
Namun hanya satu kenyataan bahwa dia tak akan bertanya hingga aku tahu dari  
dokter lain bahwa dia itu 'orang yang tak suka ditanya'.

"Ya,"  
"Kapan aku berhenti minum obat? Aku tak merasa sangat sakit, kurasa tanpa  
meminum itu aku sudah cukup sembuh,"  
"Tapi kau masih membutuhkan ini Tuan Lee,"  
"Apa kau tak takut padaku? Bagaimana kalau kau ku bunuh?" pertanyaan yang  
selama ini sama sekali tak ingin ku dengar.  
"Aku akan melakukan suatu hal terlebih dulu Tuan Lee,"  
"Kupikir selama ini kau takut padaku seperti halnya dokter lain, mereka  
sangat banci kau tahu,"  
"Tuan Lee," aku mengingatkan.  
"Ohh maaf aku tak boleh mengucapkan kata itu sekarang, akan menyakiti salah  
satu pihak ya kan?" hening sesaat, "Dokter Lee, apa kau pikir aku ini  
pasien yang sakit yang butuh obat? Apa menurutmu aku ini orang sakit?"  
"Kau tidak sakit Tuan Lee, hanya butuh perawatan agar merasa lebih baik,"  
jawabku ramah.  
"Kau pasti mengatakan ini kepada semua orang yang pernah kau tangani kan?  
Aku bahkan selalu merasa baik, tapi kalian masih saja menyuntikku dengan  
cairan menjijikan itu!"

Dia menggebrak meja, membuat minumannya agak sedikit tumpah, matanya  
nyalang penuh kemarahan.

"Tuan Lee,"  
"Benar kata mereka kau ini bodoh! Dan hanya mengharapkan uang dari orang  
orang pemerintahan!"

Mataku agak membulat, sudah ku dengar bahwa dia adalah 'orang istimewa yang  
pintar' jadi aku harus membiasakan diri dengannya. Ini memang pertama  
kalinya aku mengobrol dengannya, tapi aku harus bersabar.

"Dokter Lee, apakah kau tahu? Aku disini karena menganggap pemerintah orang  
yang berbahaya, padahal diluar sana ada orang yang lebih berbahaya dariku,  
aku bahkan bisa mengira bahwa mereka sedang menyusun rencana mengembalikan  
keadaan negara kita seperti dulu, saat belum ada robot yang berjalan  
menjijikan itu dan masih banyak ladang kopi, bukan halnya cairan pekat  
seperti aspal yang akan kau minum itu," dia menunjuk cangkir kopiku.  
"Ini lumayan enak," jawabku ringan sambil menyiapkan cairan cairan yang  
sebentar lagi masuk ke tubuhnya.  
"Kau tahu tidak? Tapi jangan kaget ya.. apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa kopi  
itu rambut manusia yang sudah mati?" dia berujar misterius sekali,  
membuatku ingin memuntahkan kopi yang tadi aku minum, "Hey, setidaknya  
mereka sama sama berwarna hitam, kau tak tahu tablet macam apa yang kau  
masukkan ke dalam mesin sebelum kopi itu jadi kan?"

Suasana menjadi hening, aku mendekatinya, sekali lagi menggulung lengan  
baju pasiennya dan menyentuh lagi kulitnya yang lembut, dia meringis saat  
aku kembali menyuntikkan cairan kuning pekat itu ke tubuhnya, lalu  
menyodorkan gelas dan berbutir butir tablet yang akan dia habiskan dalam  
sekali tenggak.

"Lihat tanganku yang mulus, sekarang aku seperti seorang pecandu narkoba,"  
katanya lirih.  
"Maafkan aku Tuan Lee, tapi ini sudah menjadi prosedur," jawabku ramah.  
Dia melirik padaku, ada tatapan geli dimatanya, "Hey Dokter Lee, apa semua  
pasienmu sepenurut aku? Atau ada yang lebih gila dari aku? Apa kau pernah  
akan dibunuh? Aku.. menanyakan ini karena penasaran, ini tidak mengganggu  
privasimu kan? Aku takut kena listrik seperti teman kamar sebelahku karena  
menanyakan hal hal mengganggu kepada Dokter pribadinya,"

Matanya itu mata yang paling polos yang pernah kulihat, tidak ada kejahatan  
sama sekali di dalamnya, matanya sangat bersih dan suci, membuat semua  
orang tenggelam dalam. Aku menjadi ingat pada kekhawatiran Dokter Ahn  
sebelum mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Dokter pribadi Lee Hyukjae, karena  
dia takut semakin jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang dia sebut sangat manis itu.  
Dia bercerita banyak hal tentang Lee Hyukjae, caranya bicara, bercanda dan  
membuat hatinya berdesir. Hanya butuh 2 minggu dan dia takluk pada pribadi  
orang istimewa itu, dan sekarang aku mengalaminya sendiri. Entah sejak  
kapan aku tak bisa menahan gejolak ingin kembali menyentuh kulitnya yang  
lembut. Menatap kilat polos matanya. Namun harus kutekan itu. Dia itu  
kesini agar sembuh, agar tak lagi menimbulkan korban di luaran sana, agar  
tak ada orang yang mati ditangannya lagi, seperti ibunya.

Aku tahu jika Lee Hyukjae bukanlah orang gila. Dia waras, hanya agak gila.  
Dia bilang, dia membunuh ibunya karena kecewa bahwa ternyata selama ini dia  
bekerja untuk pemerintah, menghianatinya dan juga ayahnya, sebegitu  
bencikah dia dengan orang orang sepertiku?

Aku menatapnya kembali saat dia berdehem, kembali ke dunia nyata setelah  
tenggelam dalam lamunanku, ditangannya ada buku tebal sekali, entah sejak  
kapan dia mengambilnya. Itu buku pemberian Dokter Ahn, buku tentang  
kehidupan di masa lalu, aku sangat ingat buku itu karena akulah yang  
dimintai tolong Dokter Ahn untuk membelikannya untuknya.

"Dokter Lee," dia membuatku menatapnya lebih dalam, "Kau belum menjawab  
pertanyaanku," katanya mengingatkan.  
"Ohh ya ya maaf, dulu aku sempat hampir terbunuh," jawabku ringan.  
"Oleh siapa?"

Ya Tuhan, mata polos dengan sinar ingin tahu itu.

"Oleh pasienku sebelum kau, dia ditangani Dokter lain sekarang,"  
"Kau diapakan olehnya? Apa kau masih kesakitan?" dia menatapku cemas sekali.  
Aku sedikit terkekeh, "Tidak Tuan Lee, aku tidak apa apa, terima kasih  
sudah mengkhawatirkanku," kataku dengan tawa renyah.  
"Dokter Lee, apa kau tahu dimana Dokter Ahn? Aku rindu sekali padanya, dia  
marah padaku ya karena aku terus merajuk buku mahal?" tanyanya polos.  
"Ohh itu... Dokter Ahn di mutasi Tuan Lee," jawabku mencoba menjelaskan,  
"Apa kau sedang ingin buku? Aku bisa mencarikanmu kalau kau mau?"  
Dia mengerucut, membuat aku terkaget kaget, "Kau tidak seperti Dokter Ahn,  
kau patuh pada pemerintah, mana berani kau mencarikan buku yang berisi  
deskriminasi pemerintah pada masyarakat seperti Dokter Ahn, tidak usah  
saja," jawabnya sambil lalu, "Berapa ml obat tidur yang kau berikan padaku,  
aku sangat mengantuk,"  
"Istirahatlah Tuan Lee,"

Aku meninggalkan ruangannya setelah memastikan dia tertidur pulas, sedikit  
melirik dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Dokter Ahn meninggalkannya, bukan karena hanya  
jatuh cinta, tapi juga karena dia menjatuhkannya ke jurang penuh resiko.

::  
Kurasa semua ini semakin baik, aku memang agak tidak rela saat tahu bahwa  
beberapa bulan dia sudah bisa keluar dari sini. Emosinya stabil, dengan  
usaha keras serta bantuan beberapa Dokter ahli dia sudah siap 'dilepas'  
kembali ke dunia luar.

Sekarang dia sudah sering tertawa, menyebarkan nuansa bahagia di bagian  
gedung 3A. Aku yakin, saat dia keluar nanti, dia akan dirindukan banyak  
orang. Semenjak dia sering mengunjungi orang orang, banyak dari mereka yang  
emosinya mulai stabil. Kurasa dia memiliki energi positif tersendiri,  
sehingga menyebarkannya juga ke orang lain.

"Hae ah, sebentar lagi aku keluar ya?" tanyanya suatu sore, dia baru saja  
meminum vitaminnya tadi.

Aku menatapnya lama, rasanya nyaman sekali saat ada seseorang disini yang  
memanggil namaku tanpa embel embel Dokter.

"Iya Hyuk, selamat untukmu," aku tersenyum tulus padanya.  
"Tapi aku tidak mau Hae ah.." nada suaranya merajuk.

Sebulan yang lalu, dia mulai memanggilku Donghae ah, dia merajuk minta  
ampun saat itu, setelah mengetahui nama lengkapku dia selalu memanggilku  
begitu. Entah dari siapa dia tahu, namun memang, jujur saja awalnya aku tak  
nyaman saat dia memanggilku seperti itu. Mengingatkanku pada ayahku yang  
telah tiada. Namun lama lama malah rasanya aneh jika dia memanggilku  
Dokter Lee. Begitu kaku.

"Kau harus Hyuk, kau sudah bebas," kataku padanya. Aku tersenyum lugu,  
mengingat saat pertama dia mendengarku memanggil nama kecilnya. Matanya  
membulat lucu sekali, lalu memelukku erat. Dia suka nama itu, dia suka aku  
memanggilnya begitu.  
"Apa kalau aku seperti dulu lagi, aku akan tetap disini?"

Aku terkaget mendengar pertanyaanya. Bukankah semua orang yang kemari  
membutuhkan kebebasan?

"Hyuk," panggilku sedih.  
"Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu Hae," katanya lirih.

Perkataannya seakan akan merobek robek perasaanku. Aku telah terjebak  
begitu lama. Dan dia malah semakin menjebakku. Bagaimana aku harus  
menghadapi ini? Lee Hyukjae, kau membuat ini semakin rumit.

"Kau tahu kan kenapa aku benci pemerintah? Ayo pergi bersamaku, jangan  
menjadi bagian dari mereka lagi, kita lari bersama, lalu hidup bersama,  
akan kukenalkan kau pada hyungku yang begitu gigih dan idealis, Kyuhyun  
hyung pasti akan sangat menyukaimu," katanya bahagia.  
"Hyuk,"  
"Hae... pemerintah telah memanfaatkan kalian, kau mau diperalat sampai  
kapan? Mereka menciptakan robot robot itu dengan tujuan menutup kepalsuan  
mereka? Pemogram mereka adalah pemerintah Hae ah, mereka diciptakan untuk  
melakukan semua perintah tuannya, bukan seperti kalian yang bisa  
membangkang saat mengetahui kebenaran, kau ingat kata kataku? Aku dan orang  
orang disini karena campur tangan mereka, kau ingat lelaki tua yang sering  
aku kunjungi, dia menembak menteri teknologi karena muak dengan kebohongan  
pemerintah, dia ingin ladangnya kembali Hae, dia muak memakan jagung dengan  
rasa hambar yang tak sesuai lidah tuanya, kita bahkan tak tahu apa bahan  
tablet yang selalu kau makan setiap hari, percayalah padaku Hae ah, mereka  
tak akan sakit jika mereka tak diberi pil pil biadap itu, lelaki tua itu  
tak pernah memiliki bisikan untuk membunuh orang orang sebelum dia masuk ke  
tempat ini, kau harus ingat Hae, aku sekarang sembuh, sembuh total, karena  
kau tak memasukkan lagi cairan cairan itu ke tubuhku, mereka menguasai  
otakku Hae ah," katanya panjang sekali.  
"Tapi Hyuk, kau tak bisa meyakinkanku tentang..."  
"Lee Donghae!"

Ia berteriak kasar, membanting gelas plastik berisi minuman berperisa lemon  
yang sejak tadi hanya dia tatap.

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh ibuku! Kalian yang membuat aku berpikir bahwa  
aku membunuh ibuku! Ibuku membunuh dirinya sendiri Hae ah, dia akhirnya  
tahu apa yang dia lakukan dibawah pemerintahan negara ini, dan dia kecewa  
pada dirinya sendiri! Aku bukan pembunuh Hae, bukan!"

Aku memeluk cepat tubuhnya yang berguncang. Dia berhak menangis. Selama ini  
dia tak pernah tahu bahwa seumur hidupnya dia adalah orang yang menentang  
ibunya. Ia bercerita bahwa malam sebelum ibunya bunuh diri dia memberitahu  
semua hal yang dia lakukan di pemerintahan. Mendoktrin masyarakat agar mau  
mengkonsumsi makanan hanya dari tablet yang tak mereka mengerti apa  
bahannya, membuat mereka 'gila' dengan kemudahan hidup sehingga mereka  
terus membayar pajak besar robot yang wajib mereka beli.

Aku mengecup pipinya singkat. Merasakan isakannya yang makin menjadi. Dan  
dia memeluk erat diriku, mencium bibirku penuh rasa haru.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu Dokter Lee," akunya.

::  
Kondisinya stabil, hanya orang orang saja yang melihatnya tidak. Akhir  
akhir ini dia jarang tertawa lagi, menatap langit lagi, dan dia tak mau  
bicara pada siapapun, termasuk aku. Aku tahu jika dia sedang marah. Marah  
besar tetapi, aku hanya bisa membiarkannya. Mengatakan hal hal yang semakin  
memicu dirinya marah hanya akan mengakibatkan hal yang tak begitu baik  
untuknya.

"Dan kau masih marah?"  
"Apa kalau kau mati, aku bisa membawamu dari sini?"  
"Hyuk ah," aku memijit pelipisku, sekarang kami melakukan pemeriksaan  
terakhir dan besok dia sudah dinyatakan bebas.  
"Kalau kau mati, aku akan lebih mudah membawamu kan?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Hyuk, kau tidak boleh begitu, kau harus keluar dari sini, tempat ini tak  
baik untukmu, karena pemerintah akan..."  
"Akan menyalahkanmu jika aku yang sudah sembuh masih disini kan? Kalau kau  
tahu bahwa pemerintah tak akan melepaskanku kenapa kau lakukan? Apa mereka  
telah menganggapmu berhasil karena telah mencuci otakku?"  
"Bukan begitu Hyuk, aku..."  
"Kalau aku dianggap bersalah lagi, mereka akan mengembalikanku kesini lagi  
kan? Mencuci otakku lagi kan? Iya kan? Lee Donghae?"

Aku melihatnya yang mulai menangis, dia tahu apapun yang akan terjadi di  
luar nanti, dia akan jadi tersangka pemerintah selama hidupnya, diawasi  
dimanapun dia berada, dan jika dia kembali menentang pemerintah, maka dia  
akan kembali kesini. Namun, tak semudah itu dia kembali bertatapan muka  
denganku. Aku akan dianggap gagal, aku akan di mutasi ke rumah sakit lain.  
Dan artinya, kami tak kan lagi bertemu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau ikut denganku Hae ah,"

Dia mulai terisak, ini gawat... kalau mereka menemukannya seperti ini,  
kebebasannya bisa dihambat dan obat obat itu akan masuk kembali ke  
tubuhnya. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana menyembunyikan stok obatnya,  
aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Kalau begitu, jangan temui aku besok, pergilah, aku sangat mengantuk,"  
katanya berujar dingin.

::  
Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya dengan senyum miring seperti biasa.  
"Hebat sekali," gumamnya, "Seharusnya kau mati, bukan hanya tenggelam  
seperti itu," nada mengejek kental di setiap katanya.  
"Diam kau hyung,"

Sungmin memasuki ruang minimalis itu dengan senyum dikulum, ia meletakkan  
dua gelas minuman panas ke meja. Satu gelas coklat hangat untuknya dan  
segelas minuman herbal yang entah terdiri dari apa.

"Kau mengajarnya ini juga?" bentaknya pada Kyuhyun, dia marah, dengan  
sebenarnya, Sungmin baru saja mencium kecil hidungnya seperti apa yang tadi  
dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun-hyungnya 10 menit lalu.

"Dia akan jadi hyungmu juga," jawabnya kalem.  
"Bagaimana sayang, lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Sungmin lembut, dia mengelus  
kepala namja manis itu lembut.  
"Iya hyung, salep dari Kyuhyun hyung sangat berguna,"  
"Ya! Itu bukan salep, ada namanya! Dan aku menghabiskan waktu 2 tahun untuk  
membuat itu! Kau harusnya masih meringis sakit sekarang, tapi lihat... luka  
lukamu sudah sembuh kan?"  
"Hampir hyung,"  
"Ya!"  
"Sayang, jangan marah marah," Sungmin mengelus lembut lengan Kyuhyun.  
"Ngomong ngomong berita pagi ini hebat," Sungmin menyesap coklatnya  
sedikit, melirik koran yang tergeletak di meja.  
"Terima kasih ya hyung," kata sang namja manis, gummy smile menghiasi  
senyum lima jarinya.  
"Sebuah ambulance Rumah Sakit besar Seoul kemarin pagi tercebur ke sungai  
besar di samping jalan layang. Dua orang korban teridentifikasi sebagai Lee  
Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Lee Donghae yang menjadi sandera pasien pribadinya  
itu akhirnya harus ikut masuk ke ambulance dengan pistol yang masih  
tertodong di pinggangnya. Dan saat terjadi kejar kejaran dengan polisi,  
mobil itu terjun ke sungai karena dikira rem blong. Sampai sekarang belum  
ditemukan dua korban yang masih hilang dalam kecelakaan," Kyuhyun tersenyum  
puas setelah membaca berita di koran pagi ini, "Kau hebat sekali sayang,"  
pujinya pada Hyukjae yang masih manyun.  
"Ini... aku harus minum ini?"  
"Itu bagus untuk paru parumu, kemarin kau tenggelam cukup lama," balas  
Sungmin santai.  
"Kyuhyun hyung yang bodoh, dia telat menyelam ke sungai,"  
"Ya!"

Sungmin tertawa nyaring melihat kekasihnya terus mengomeli calon adiknya.

::  
"Mau sampai kapan mau memandanginya Hyuk?"

Hyukjae menoleh pada kakaknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di ruangan  
itu dan menyiapkan cairan cairan untuk disuntikan ke namja lain yang masih  
tertidur dengan lelap di sampingnya.  
"Kapan sih dia bangun hyung?"  
"Sebentar lagi dia juga bangun,"

Hyukjae melihat Kyuhyun memasukkan cairan itu lewat selang infus Donghae,  
dia agak mengeryit nyeri. Ditumpukannya kembali dagunya dipinggiran ranjang  
kecil yang menampung tubuh Donghae sekarang, dan dia kembali sibuk  
memainkan jemari namja yang sedang tidur itu.

"Sepertinya besok kita harus segera pindah Hyuk, kata Sungmin kemungkinan  
tempat ini sudah tercium oleh pemerintah,"  
"Lalu aku akan dipenggal kalau ketahuan masih hidup?"  
Kyuhyun tertawa nyaring, "Itu akan lebih baik dari pada mereka melakukan  
segala macam cara untuk membuatmu membeberkan semua rahasia kita,"  
"Lalu Donghae bagaimana?"  
"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah..."  
"Iya hyung," Hyukjae memotong perkataan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, "Malam  
itu sebelum aku menembak kecil kakinya dia membangunkanku saat sedang  
tertidur, lalu mengatakan padaku kalau dia mau pergi bersamaku, jadi kami  
melakukan drama kecil kecilan dan aku hanya bisa menghubungimu lewat lebah  
kecil buatanmu untuk menunggu kami di sungai itu,"  
"Kau pasti dianggap makin gila karena menatap langit setiap hari," Kyuhyun  
tertawa nyaring.  
"Lebahmu itu kekecilan hyung! Mana ada lebah sekecil itu huh!" kata Hyukjae  
kesal membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.  
"Sudah tidur sana, kau belum tidur semenjak kau pulang kan," tanya Kyuhyun,  
dia hampir melangkahkan kakinya keluar.  
"Nanti hyung,"  
"Ngomong ngomong Hyuk, Sungmin kemarin melakukan 'pelepasan dosa' pada  
menteri Park,"  
"Benarkah? Hebat sekali hyung,"  
"Kkkk~ karena itulah aku cinta padanya," katanya bangga, Hyukjae kelihatan  
mencibir membuat Kyuhyun tertawa nyaring, "Besok aku dan dia akan  
menyelamatkan paman Guu, Hyuk. Aku kasihan padanya, harusnya dia sudah  
keluar dari Rumah sakit laknat itu sekarang dan sudah menikmati jagung dari  
kebun kecilnya,"  
"Sudah ada jagungnya?" tanya Hyukjae antusias.  
"Ada satu," Kyuhyun terkekeh.  
"Hyung hebat sekali," Hyukjae nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya.  
"Dan Hyuk, kalau pacarmu bangun, dia akan langsung bisa bertugas, dia  
mungkin tak sehandal dirimu tapi setidaknya dia memiliki lebih dari  
setengah keahlianmu untuk menembak,"  
"Ya hyung,"  
"Aku... melakukan, kau tahu kan otaknya... eung, aku tak enak padamu, kau  
tahu jika dia tak punya keahlian sama sekali dalam hal persenjataan, jadi  
aku memasukkan itu semua ke otaknya selagi dia tidur,"  
"Akan kujelaskan padanya nanti hyung, terima kasih,"  
"Dan tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat,"

Hyukjae mencium kecil hidung hyungnya sebelum hyungnya pergi keluar  
meninggalkan dia dan Donghae. Nanti setelah Donghae bangun, dia siap  
'bertugas' artinya, dia siap melakukan 'pelepasan dosa'.

::  
Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya saat matahari belum menampakan diri  
sepenuhnya. Dia berlari melewati lorong lorong, mencoba mencari seseorang  
yang sudah tak ada lagi di ranjang yang ia tunggui.

"Masuk sana!," Kyuhyun sedikit memerintah halus, "Aku sudah menemuinya  
duluan, dan dia sudah tahu semuanya,"

Langkahnya agak berat, jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Di dalam sana  
ada Donghae, di ruang persenjataan, apa yang dilakukannya disana? Apakah  
Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan pada otaknya? Harusnya dia hanya bangun saat  
ini, tidak harus ada di tempat seperti ini.

Matanya membulat tak karuan, di depannya Donghae sedang mempersiapkan  
senapan laras panjang, terlihat begitu telaten dan terampil. Dia akhirnya  
menampilkan gummy smilenya saat melihat Donghae menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hay sayang, sudah bangun?"

Tanpa tedeng aling aling Hyukjae memeluknya erat, menyalurkan rasa lega  
yang sangat disana.  
"Kupikir Kyuhyun hyung gagal," gumamnya.  
"Tidak, dia itu si jenius yang agak sinting," Donghae tertawa dalam  
gurauan, "Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan otakku, tapi aku masih  
agak pusing, kupikir pasti dia melakukan penelitian bertahun tahun sebelum  
dia mememukan cara jitu dengan penemuannya yang luar biasa,"  
"Dia sudah memulai sejak umur lima tahun Hae,"  
Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, "Dan aku bersyukur karena itu,"

Sekejab bibir mereka bertemu. Lalu tersenyum sebentar sebelum mata Donghae  
menjadi serius.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjalani 'penebusan dosa' nanti? Ini misi pertamaku,  
jadi aku akan menggunakan senjata biologis ini dengan sebaik baiknya,"

Senyum Hyukjae tampak misterius.

"Apa kau siap? Hari ini orang yang sangat beruntung yang akan mendapat  
'penebusan dosa'... dia adalah Presiden Lee, ayahku,"

**END**

* * *

Maaf untuk typo maupun dikisi yang membosankan


End file.
